


Familiar

by tenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Smut, Sub Minghao, i hate doing one shots but i just wanted to. write junhao smut, i lowkey hate this, junhui isnt really dom hes just. whipped and will do anything hao asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjun/pseuds/tenjun
Summary: Junhui was used to Minghao. Not in the way that he was ever tired of him, just that he knew exactly who Minghao was. Exactly what he was like, how he would react to anything, and what he likes.Or so he thought.





	Familiar

Junhui was used to Minghao. Not in the way that he was ever tired of him, just that he knew exactly who Minghao was. Exactly what he was like, how he would react to anything, and what he likes.

Or so he thought.

Junhui hid his not-so-little crush on his best friend well for a long time, but it was always a part of him. Minghao was younger than him, that was true, but Minghao always took the lead in their work relationship and their friendship in general. He told him how to improve his dancing, give him criticism but was never harsh or hurt his feelings. He also took the lead when it came to their friendship, he was always the one to make plans or speak his mind when disagreements arose. And Junhui was used to it, and loved it.

That’s why sometimes Junhui would let himself get completely wrapped up into sexual fantasies of Minghao taking the lead in the bedroom as well. Junhui would whimper and finger himself open to just the thought of Minghao looking down at him with that smirk he gets on his face and calling Junhui his pretty little whore while fucking his hole. Junhui thinks if Minghao said those words to him in real life, he would just come untouched.

Junhui tried to not let his lust for his best friend show.

He could tell something was wrong with Minghao. The boy’s eyes were unfocused and his cheeks were faintly flushed. They had the day off, and the original plan was to brainstorm some new choreography. But it became obvious to Junhui that Minghao was not in the mood. He was pretty sure Minghao wasn’t even listening to a word he said, instead he just looked around their shared hotel room in vague nervousness like he might be trying to find a way to escape.

“Are you feeling sick?” Junhui asked in concern.

Minghao visibly swallowed.

“A little maybe,” Minghao responded, “yeah.”

Minghao’s voice sounded soft and weak in a way that Junhui had never heard from the boy before.

Junhui jumped into action. The person he loved most in the world wasn’t feeling good, and he was going to do whatever he could to make him feel better.

In five minutes flat, Junhui had gathered fever reducer, a cold compress, ordered some soup from room service, and told the rest of their members that they were going to be laying low all day.

Minghao just watched Junhui with a look on his face like he desperately wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“Is there anything else you need?” Junhui asked, panting slightly from all the rushing around he just did.

Minghao still looked conflictedly at Junhui and his cheeks seemed to get even redder. Then, a look of determination crossed his face and he pouted and reached his arms up to Junhui and said in a small voice, “Cuddles?”

It’s like the world around Junhui turned into mush just like his insides. Nothing except for that look on his best friend and crush’s face was in focus. This wasn’t like the Minghao he was used to at all, but he couldn’t lie... He thought it was the single best thing in the entire world.

Junhui allowed himself a small smile before laying down beside Minghao, but before he could even compose himself, the boy had wrapped his previously outstretched arms around Junhui’s middle and snuggling his head against his chest. This was literally going to be the death of Wen Junhui.

He chuckled as he got comfortable in the position and started running his hands through the younger’s hair.

“Does the baby need some love?” Junhui teased.

And if Junhui thought that Minghao had suprised him before, there was nothing that could have prepared him for the small whimper that left Minghao’s mouth paired with the enthusiastic head shaking ‘yes’. Realistically, Junhui just expected a ‘shut up’ and maybe a pinch to his side.

He also had to deal with the reality of his rapidly hardening cock and hoped to god that Minghao couldn’t feel that.

They stayed like that for a while, but then Minghao suddenly spoke up.

“Jun?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’ve taken care of me all morning, but can you do one more thing?” Minghao asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

Junhui answered without hesitation, “Of course.”

Minghao untangled himself from the other boy and laid his head on the pillow level with Junhui and looked straight into his eyes. He grabbed Junhui’s hand that was previously stroking his hair and placed it on his crotch, where he was unbelievably hard.

“Can you help me with this, ge?” Minghao asked, his eyes already fluttering close from the contact.

Junhui’s insides were no longer mush, they were on fire. He blinked back at the boy dumbly for a few seconds to determine that this was really, really happening.

“What do you want me to do?” the calmness in Junhui’s voice surprised himself.

Despite the boldness of his previous actions, Minghao looked embarrassed and covered his face with his hands. “Anything, anything... please please, Junnie”

It took a great amount of effort on Junhui’s part to keep his jaw closed at the scene unraveling in front of him. His best friend and long time crush is laying on the bed with him, fully hard, and begging him to do something about it.

Holy fuck, Xu Minghao is begging him. 

He composed himself, and quickly felt himself slip into the dominant role that Minghao clearly wanted him to be in.

Jun moved so he was sitting in between Minghao’s open legs, hands placed on the boy’s hips. He moved his hands up, pushing Minghao’s shirt up in the process and took the moment to admire how soft and smooth the boy’s skin was. And how incredibly flushed.

Minghao was watching his every move in pure anticipation, annoyed that Junhui seemed to want to take his time with this.

Junhui decided he didn’t have the patience to be the tease he usually is to Minghao, and pulls Minghao’s hard cock out of his sweatpants. The sudden action caused the boy to gasp, leaving his mouth hanging wide open.

His original plan was to give him a simple handjob, as to not over complicate things. Junhui was overwhelmed with with this situation enough.

But when he saw Minghao laying there with his mouth hanging open and breathing heavy, he couldn’t help himself. And Minghao’s cock was just really, really cute. He wanted a taste. He might as well take advantage of the situation he was presented.

Minghao’s eyes were closed when Junhui leaned down to kitten lick at the head of his cock. His eyes shot open and his hands reached to tangle themselves in the older boy’s hair.

“Oh, my god. Please, please, more please.” Minghao begged him in a voice that already sounded thoroughly fucked out.

And who was Junhui to say no?

He took Minghao’s entire length in his mouth and ran his tongue flat on the vein that ran down the underside. Minghao gasped and thrusted up into Jun’s mouth, who took him in with stride

The tighter Minghao pulled at his hair, the harder Jun felt himself getting. He subconsciously started rutting against the mattress to get some relief on his own throbbing cock when Minghao started whimpering softly that he was close.

God, Junhui wanted nothing more than to take Minghao’s entire load right down his throat. So, he does. 

Everything happened at once. Minghao came with a melodic high pitched moan, Junhui took it all in his mouth (save the small amount dripping down his chin), and the feelings of being filled with Minghao made Junhui come untouched in his own shorts.

Minghao was almost delirious in the aftermath of his climax, repeatedly thanking Junhui with tears escaping from his eyes. He slipped himself back into his sweatpants and reached back up for Junhui to come cuddle with him.

“Uh. I will come snuggle but. I have to change first.” Junhui said awkwardly, not making eye contact.

Minghao groaned deeply in his chest. “Did you seriously come just from blowing me?”

Junhui blushed and shook his head yes.

“That is actually, the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Junhui rolls his eyes. "Do you feel any better? Do you need more medicine?" 

Minghao laughed loudly and replied, "I wasn't sick you idiot, I was horny!"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @haostiny . im sorry for this


End file.
